Throughout the history of the Program Project Grant, Core C has provided centralized, standardized research services that have enabled Program investigators to engage in cutting edge research. Core C faculty and staff have been dedicated to providing a coordinated and collaborative resource to support Program investigators and their individual projects by providing precise and consistent results using the most up-to-date technology and services. Core C facilities and services are available to all members of the Program Project Grant and continue to be critical for the success of all projects in the current proposal. The University of Mississippi Medical Center continues to support Core C by providing partial salary funding for key personnel and essential equipment needed for the high volume of assay samples. All personnel in Core C are readily available to provide technical support as well as assistance with the operation of any equipment within the core. In addition, all personnel in Core C are committed to serving as a resource for the development of new assays and methodologies. Technologies and services provided by Core C include radioimmunoassay and HPLC, molecular, cellular, and biochemical, histology and immunohistochemistry, and a transgenic facility in addition to the maintenance of specialized instrumentation and equipment necessary for many molecular/biochemical and histological applications. During the past 5 years several Program investigators have required development of additional RIA, HPLC, and molecular analyses, histological services, and transgenic mice. Most of the equipment for these new studies has been purchased by the University of Mississippi Medical Center (UMMC). This investment by the Medical Center has made it possible to establish specialized core facilities including Molecular/Biochemical and Histological laboratories with expanded capabilities. In addition, a transgenic facility has been established for the development of transgenic and gene targeted mice for Program investigators. Major equipment critical to the development of the transgenic facility was also purchased by UMMC. Development of specialized core facilities within Core C consolidates many methods and procedures utilized by various Program investigators in their respective laboratories providing shared resources for all Program investigators. Core C also provides the Program Project's Safety Officer (Dr. Terry Dwyer) and a Safety Technician in the areas of Radiation Safety, Infection Control (blood-borne pathogens), and Hazardous Chemical Safety. Core C advises and assists investigators and their technicians in proper safety procedures, monitors compliance with local and federal policies and regulations, and coordinates disposal of radioactive, infectious, and other hazardous or medical waste.